


Dreams unto Death

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dream Boys Au, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would always wait for the night. For his adventures to begin when he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams unto Death

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY.... I had this in mind for a while but it took a completely different turn when using the words of the day.

So dark. That’s what one might think when entering his room at the moment with only one source of light was from a lamp. His room was plain white with the only contrast to it being the bed. It had no bedrest and laid flat against the floor. There was nothing wrong with this. ‘It was better than being out in the streets.’ His foster parent had told him and he believed him. Being able to have a place to live in was a luxury to anyone. Now having a home was a different story. 

‘It’s time to go to bed. You wouldn’t want Shinji to scold you.’ He thought to himself. Yes, Shinji was really what made this place a home to him. And while it was troubling to have an adult scold him it was also sort of comforting at the same time. The way humans show care for one another. Yugo would always be grateful to Shinji for everything he would give him and more. Even if he had to sleep in a bed without a bedrest he felt happy knowing he could be able to sleep. Yugo laid on the bed and pulled the light blue blanket to cover his form.

‘If only I could fall asleep faster.’Yugo thought. While he did not really like the idea of sleeping it would always give him the greatest adventure in his time. If only he could quickly fall asleep but alas his eagerness would keep him awake creating some resilience to fall asleep until his mind started to feel the need for sleep and would reflect in his body.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugo ‘opened his eyes’ and saw grey. Not really the view he would expect whenever he entered a dream. He had remembered asking Shinji about ‘dreams’ before and Shinji would say that they are like movies you are in when you sleep. Yugo didn’t really agree with that because to him dreams were more than just a movie. They were a place where he could actually experiment with all the luxuries in the real world. Yugo concentrated as he closed his right hand and thought on the toy he had seen in his recent visit with Shinji to the toy store. He remembered feeling the cubic texture of it. He felt something hard in his hand and saw it. It was a yellow die with some red dots. 

“Yes!” Yugo said. HE was glad that it had worked this time. He had tried to do it with other toys before but they never really succeeded to come to life just like this one die. It appeared that as long as it was something his body had touched when awakened it would materialize in his ‘dream world’ as he had started calling this place. Still…

“Why is the sky grey?” Yugo thought. His dream world would never have grey clouds. He would always make sure it was a clear day sky with the Sun shining.

“Oh well. That’s easy to fix.” Yugo thought as he concentrated and the clouds started to scatter leaving the sky blue. Yugo grinned but became shocked when the grey clouds returned. 

“That never happened before.” Yugo said out loud. Something was wrong with this dream. What was different about this dream that the sky still had clouds? Yugo looked around to see if something appeared different. He was still close to the stadium where he would go for the Motorcrossing events as an audience member (and sometimes dream of what it would feel like to drive his own real motorbike). The streets were still bare like they would always be in dreams. Whenever he entered the dreams they would never really have people but silhouettes of people doing an activity. It was always what reminded Yugo that this was a dream as when he was awake there would always be someone somewhere even if it was just one person. Honestly how could people think they were alone when in reality anywhere he went he would see another person?

“It’s not that.” Yugo said as he moved his head to examine the area. That’s when he spotted what was different. From afar he spotted a gothic church. Or at least that is what he thinks the structure is from seeing it on TV. Yugo groaned.

“Why does it have to be a church?” He asked out loud clearly annoyed. He started walking to that direction. Yugo did not really like churches in general. He decided to titivate when he asked Shinji about them.  
“Why going to church was important?” Yugo asked curiously one day. He was curious as some of his classmates would go to it on Saturdays or Sunday instead of playing. Shinji explained that there are important rules depending on the person called ‘religion’. These rules would be what the person would live by. To some of his classmates going to church was one of those rules in their ‘religion’. 

“Then what religion are we?” Yugo had asked him. Shinji gave a small sigh and smiled.

“I do not have a ‘religion’ Yugo. And neither do you.” Shinji answered with such sincerity. Yugo gaped at that.

“But you follow the rules all the time at work.” Yugo replied. Shinji crossed his arms as he leaned against the table.

“That is different Yugo. ‘Religion’ does not really have to do with my work. There are other people I work with that have different religions but I do not.” Shinji said.

“So if you have no religion in your life what does that make you?” Yugo asked. Shinji was taken aback by his answer but smiled.

“‘Atheist’ is a common term you will here for people like me Yugo. It means that I do not ‘believe in God’.” Shinji said.

“But you do believe in…” Yugo said.

“Yes, Yugo, I believe in a common source that we can all connect to but I do not believe in ‘God’ the way humans have described his rules.” Shinji laughed a little.

“I do believe in the Golden Rule taught in that religion but I do not ‘believe in God’ the way the Bible treats him. It’s really complicated Yugo but at the same time really simple. The common message of ‘God created us’ yes I agree but the stuff described of him in the Bible during the first testament I do not agree with making me ‘atheist about it’.” Shinji replied. This was strange to Yugo as Shinji was usually straightforward in his approach to anything.

“What happens in the Bible that makes you ‘atheist’.” Yugo asked. Shinji’s eyelids lowered and Yugo could tell Shinji was silently mad about something.

“A lot of things described as the rules for the church Yugo. If you have this entity that loves you and created you for a purpose why is it that whatever people end up doing in life is called a sin.” Shinji answered. Yugo could feel Shinji’s anger showing in those depthless green eyes and didn’t enquire about it further. Yugo had finally walked the distance to the church. It would not be the first time he had entered a church but it would be the first time he had entered a church in his dreams. He had made sure that there would be nothing really religious around his dream world so it was unusual for there to be a church. Yugo pushed his hand against the door which slip open slowly. He walked inside the… 

“Huh?! Why is it so dark in here?” Yugo asked out loud. This was not like the first time he went to church where it was full of light and the lights were on. No this place was a little dark and… Oh right. It’s from those horror films that would supposedly paint a church as a dark place with ghosts that haunted it. The clouds should have been a big giveaway to him. Yugo didn’t really believe in ghosts but he would not deny there was something about it that fascinated some humans. Whether it was a story, or a work of art, or a ‘haunted place’ there would always be something involving ghosts. Yugo looked at the dark brown benches and noticed a black hood on one of the benches. No, please, no. He wanted this silhouette to stop being here. He knew some people would go to church when ‘mourning’, as Shinji had termed it, the death of a person. It really bothered him whenever someone was down but when Yugo knew they were mourning it just made him feel awkward. Yugo went to approach the hood and became shocked. The closer he got the more the thing looked less and less like those silhouettes in his dreams. This was starting to really scare him as he had never seen color on a silhouette in his dreams before. They would always be black but he could see it on this yet it was blurry. 

‘It’s not a ghost. It’s not a ghost.’ Yugo thought to himself to reassure himself. He walked closer and closer. The closer he got the more his heart started beating faster due to his fear at this unusual sight. The ‘silhouette’ tilted his head at him as if to look at him and Yugo panicked. He could not see the figure completely solid he could tell it was looking at him. The only solid thing he saw was the black cloak he was wearing. The ‘silhouette’ looked to be around his size and not an adult. It turned its head to look up at the mosaic. Yugo was surprised by this sight. 

“Is something bothering you?” Yugo asked trying to not panic. While it did appear like those spooky books he had read it did not appear to be a ghost that wanted to attack him or possess him. The silhouette didn’t turn his head to him this time.

“My family died.” Yugo hear a small male voice whisper. Yes, it turns out that his instincts were right on the money that this kid was mourning. Yugo didn’t like to hear that a kid his age (at least that’s what he thought as they looked to be around the same height) had lost his family. Yugo went closer and touched his shoulder. The other ‘boy’ turned his head to him.

“I lost my family too.” Yugo confessed sincerely looking into where he thinks his eyes should be. It was a truth to him that he had lived with since he was a baby. He did not remember anything about his real parents as Shinji had been his parent for as long as he can remember. Shinji was willing to tell him about them but Yugo thought it was pointless to talk about them since they were already dead. 

“Why should I know about someone that isn’t in my life anymore?” Yugo had told Shinji when the discussion came up.

“It might sound trivial to you Yugo but for many kids like you it brings a lot of closure.” Shinji replied. Yugo knew what Shinji meant by that. It stopped all the ‘what if…’ questions orphans had about their parents. It stops all of the wondering, the imagination of what their parents were compared to what they really were. The ‘ boy’ turned his head to face Yugo and Yugo could swear he saw a smile on his face. The ‘boy’ faced the mosaic again.

“Why do parents leave us?” The other boy asked. Yugo sat down next to him feeling a bit comfortable around him.

“Because they do not have a choice.” Yugo answered. The other boy seemed surprised by his response. Yugo took out the die he had materialized in his hand getting the boy’s attention.

“Shinji tells me that what you make of life is up to you. This doesn’t mean it was just you that had to make decisions and choices. Those that have passed on have also had to make the same choices and sometimes we see the same repeated choices in action in history. Whether you think that life is a straight line...” Yugo answered before waving his arm sending the die up and rolling a little.

“Or like a die that will give you random results that will give you choices of your own. Death itself isn’t an unusual ‘result’ that happens in life as even if you do not see them there have been many other lives in the same place you inhabit that have had to experience this result.” Yugo said. The boy seemed intrigued by Yugo’s answer. The die landed and the face up side was a 4 dotted side. Yugo eyed the boy and gave him a smile.

“They say the lucky deaths are those that have aged to an old age. At least you know that they aged and made it to come across you.” Yugo said. Yugo could swear the boy seemed to become a little more solid as he could see the small smile. The other boy gave a nod to him.

“Yes.” He said. Yugo and the kid then heard a loud sound. Yugo recognized that sound

“Oh no!” Yugo shouted  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yugo shot out of bed at hearing the buzzing of Shinji’s alarm clock that signalled the start of the day and routine of going to school. Yugo immediately got out of bed. The last thing he wanted was to be the reason Shinji was late to work. He quickly brushed his teeth and put on his school uniform. He put on his tennis shoes with his mouth carrying the toast Shinji had made for breakfast. 

“Yugo take your time biting the toast.” Shinji said as he put on his light purple helmet. Yugo bit into the toast as fast as he could. He then chugged the milk down wiping the white liquid mustache that it usually left on his face.

“All done.” Yugo said as he put the plate in the sink. Shinji placed a white helmet on Yugo and made sure he wore the small leather vest in case of an accident. Yugo really loved this part as it would be the coolest part of his day. At least only in sunny weather. Shinji driving him to school on a motorbike. Yugo dreams of the day when he is an adult and would own his own motorbike to go wherever he wanted. The way the air felt as he passed through it at a high speed. It always seemed easier to get to school. At least he knew this was because of Shinji being a good rider. He was a very safe driver compared to his other friends Damon and Tony that was for sure. Whenever he would ride with either of those the rush would feel a little more hectic or going too fast compared to Shinji’s calm rush. Shinji let Yugo down off his motorbike and Yugo quickly took the helmet and jacket off. 

“Thank you for the ride. It was as good as ever.” Yugo answered with his delight radiating from his face. Shinji gave Yugo a small smile as he took the items off Yugo’s hands.

“It’s always a pleasure to hear that you liked it.” Shinji said placing both items on his bag. Yugo was about to leave when Shinji held onto his shoulder.

“Whoa, slow down.” Shinji said. Yugo wondered why and then remembered what it was that he forgot. Yugo wrapped his arms around Shinji’s chest surprising Shinji but he nonetheless reciprocated.

“Thank you for being in my life.” Yugo said. Shinji gave a small laugh.

“What are you talking about Yugo? I will always be in your life.” Shinji responded. Yugo let go of Shinji and he noticed Shinji extend his hand to him. Yugo looked at it and his eyes widened.

“When did you..?” Yugo was about to ask. Shinj rubbed his skin underneath his nose.

“You can’t hide your desires from me.” Shinji responded with a small laugh. Yugo took it in his right hand. His mind recognized the object just like from that time. The yellow paint coating in the metallic cube. The red indented dots in all sides of the cube. Yugo quickly flung it in the air wanting to see what side would have the luck of being his first result from all of the chances. The die landed on the concrete sidewalk. One, Two, Three, FOUR.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day: Titivate, Resilience, Gothic, Depthless
> 
> This is actually a part of an AU I had in my mind months ago from an unposed fanfic. In case you are wondering who that boy is...
> 
> DARK REQUIEM XYZ DRAGON!!!!
> 
> (It gave me a vision that I want to see in art but my skills aren't that advanced yet)


End file.
